


Mating Mark

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Bucky was gone. You’ve lost him forever, and you didn’t even have your mating mark left to remember him.





	Mating Mark

You knew it before anyone had told you anything.

You’ve felt the strongest pain you’ve ever felt in your life. It was like someone was slicing you into pieces and your heart had become a mess of broken pieces.  You just knew Bucky wasn’t fine, you knew something had happened to your mate.

So, you nested. Every shirt, coat, pants and piece of fabric he had was around you. The fabric of his clothes was too cold against your skin at first, but you didn’t care. You just hid in your closet surrounded by everything that smelt like him and waited. Maybe hours passed, maybe days, but you only moved when someone opened your closet’s door.

“Sweetheart,” Natasha whispered.

You looked at her for a moment, then lied back on the pillow – Bucky’s favourite pillow. She stood up, knowing you needed to be alone, and sighed.

“We’ll be here when you need us,” she affirmed. “I’ll bring you some food.”

You didn’t say anything back, and she just closed the door again.

Through the days, the team took care of you. Natasha visited you, Steve sat with you in the dark and Sam tried to make you talk with no result. Once or twice, Wanda had shown up just to wrap her arms around your apathetic figure and Tony just opened the door to see if you were still alive, according to his own words. You  _wanted_ to feel at least thankful for them being so caring with you, but all you felt was  _pain_. You couldn’t cry, you could  _speak._ You just wanted to curl on your nest and wait, hoping Bucky would be back at any moment.

At least until the day you mark started bleeding.

You knew this would happen. After the loss of a mate, a biting mark loses its meaning. It bleeds and then disappears, giving the living one a change of moving on. But you didn’t want to move on.

“No,” you whispered, running to the bathroom and seeing how the once healed skin was open again. “No, no, no!”

You fell to your knees, crying and sobbing, screaming. That’s how Wanda found you and hugged you tightly, trying to comfort you.

It didn’t matter anyway. It wouldn’t change anything.

Bucky was gone. You’ve lost him forever.


End file.
